Girlfriends to the End
Several days after Chibusa left in Treasured Defense .During this time Seiktasu was away and his female companions Koibito Kitsune and Chibusa Raita where left in Shizukana Town to finish there training and protect this town from invading evil forces. Will they succeed or fall without their leader? Chibusa had just woken up. She quickly ran over to Koibito's room checking if she was still asleep which she was. She then jumped into the bathtub idly. As the turned on the water and undressed, she began to think of Seikatsu "I hope Seikatsu okay" . Just then a large thud! ''Frightened Chibusa and made her fall down in the tub. "What the hell was that" Chibusa said as she stuck her head out of the water as the rest of her nude body was concealed by the warm clear and gentle water. Just then Koibito had rushed in ''(naked) and jumped into the tub with Chibusa creating a huge splash. As the water setteled both girls brought there heads out of the water. "Where's Seikatsu" Koibito asked kindly. Chibusa then brought her fist out of the water and hit Koibito over the head. "What wrong with ya. Jumpin' in the tub like that" Chibusa shouted bitterly. Koibito then fell over and into the water from the punch. Her head quickly rose back up. Chibusa then looked at Koibito and could see the fear in her eyes. "He'll be fine" Chibusa reassured. "Believe me, he will" Both girls then quickly jumped out of the water dressing once again and made there way outside into the burning daylight, and the beauty of the forest. "Lets go shopping" Koibito said smoothly as she threw her hands into the air happily. "Shopping, I look hot. I don't need shopping." Chibusa said strongly. "You gotta look better if you wanna impress Seikatsu, and I could steal him away with this" Koibito said as she posed on the ground like a dog and holding up her chest. Chibusa then began to blush. "Come on Chibusa, its obvious you love'em. I think he feels the same way too" Chibusa then began to walk toward the mall once again thinking of Seikatsu. "Come back soon" Chibusa said to herself. Koibito then quickly began to run catching up to Chibusa. The two girls then made there way to the Shizukana Town mall. After a few minutes there where within about 2 blocks from the mall. "Man my breasts are big" Koibito said a she held her chest upward. "Way bigger than yours" Koibito taunted. "Shut up" Chibusa said sadly as she felt her own breasts. "They like the same" she retorted. "No,no,no. Mine are like ten times your" Koibito replied once again. Just then they both were inside the mall. Both of them quickly brought out their wallets. Chibusa brought hers out of her pants pocket and Koibito from inbetween her breast. "How much money ya got" Chibusa asked. "Enough to buy the whole store" Koibito said loudly as she ran off into distance waving her money around and going in and out of stores carrying with her at least five times her size by the time she was done. Similliar to Koibito Chibusa also ran off buying as much as she could with her money. :::::: Later that day... They both then made there way home after a day full of shopping. As the girls were walking home carrying at least a ton of bags all together they felt the presence of several vasto lorde closing in on them. "You fell that" Chibusa huffed as she dropped her bags. Koibito did the same. "Yeah. I feel it" Koibito shouted. "Come on out, unless ya fraid' of some girls." Koibito taunted. Then emerged from a garganta above a single hollow in search of prey. Somehow the hollow was familiar but vague to the girls. He has blue hair and a muscular body. His face darkened and motionless. "Come with me. If you want to live" the hollow said sheepishly. "You're gonna have to drag us with you" Both girls said as the activated there Fullbrings. "Love Belt" Chibusa shouted as her clothes changed and she drew her sword. "Permanent Writing" Koibito said as she took out a pen and began to write on a notebook she pulled out of a shopping bag. She then drew a massive bird, she quickly jumped on it along with Chibusa as they charged at the hollow. Moments later Grimmjow was seen opening a garganta with two girls on his shoulder. "Come on Seikatsu" Grimmjow said calmly as he walked throught the Garganta. End